


Warmth of this not so cold base

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author has ADHD, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, No beta let her sleep, Promise it's not as anime as it sounds, Technoblade will not let you hurt his firends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Fundy may have forgotten the festival, damm
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fundy and L'manberg
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Warmth of this not so cold base

The new normal of the Antarctic Empire was

7:00 Phil wakes up and makes breakfast   
7:30 Fundy smells breakfast and goes to help  
8:00 Dream and Techno wake up but don't leave their room until 9:00( Probably having a shower)  
8:30 a wild Tommy appears and starts to play a disc   
9:00 Dream and Techno come down  
9:30 Breakfast is ready and everyone eats  
10:00 There all done eating Dream and Tommy clean up  
10:30 |Training time| Fundy practices with his powers, Techno and Dream spare, Tommy spares with Phil  
11:30 Recsore gathering that means mining, farming, hunting or foraging   
12:30 the boys grab lunch form the kitchen   
1:00 Meeting time to talk about what's happening in the SMP  
1:30 |Free time| Dream and Techno spare some more, Phil gose explore a bit, Fundy practices he Dreamon hunting skills and Tommy mines  
2:30 Back to gathering resources   
4:00 Phil and Dream come back to make Dinner   
4:30 dinner gets started  
5:30 Dinner is ready and the boys are some  
6:00 Fundy and Techno do dishes   
6:30 chores around the base  
7:30 | Free Time | Dream and Techno hang out, Fundy bathes (He takes a while), Phil reads a book and Tommy trains   
9:00 Phil goes to bed   
9:30 Fundy goes to bed  
10:00 Tommy goes to bed  
10:30 Dream and Techno go to bed

It was comfortable and familiar, easy... then Eret mgsed him something that could destroy them

Form: The_Eret  
Fundy just got an Invite to a Festival to celebrate Dream and L'manberg's good relations. I just thought I should forward you this since, well you know. Don't get too cold out there  
(Also I think you left me a haft finished prank, thank you anyway)   
File: Invite to Fesvile.PNG  
To: It'sFundy

Fundy had all but forgot that snippet in all the confusion, he better go warn Techno. He ran to the meeting room and pressed the button. A few moments later the whole Empire was gathered, they all looked tense.

"So I may have forgotten before I left Tubbo was discussing... planning a festival to murder Dream, Schlatt style"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Tommy

"NO!" Said Techno pulling out his sword 

Phil looked shocked and Dream's face was horrified,

"Yeah Eret forwarded me his invite"

A small ping rang threw out the room as Fundy commentator rang

Message: Tubbo_  
Hello Fundy! I'm inviting you to the festival on the 16th in L'manberg it has a flower theme. I hope to see you there! :)  
To: It's Fundy

Fundy was scared he didn't know what they were planning and didn't know what they wanted.

Ping! Dream commutacaot

Form: L'manberg 

Hello, Dream we haven't seen you in a while, we hope you're doing well. We are inviting you as a special guest to a Festival in L'manberg, it's on the 16th and it has a flower theme. We hope to see you there

P.S. If you need a date that can be arranged 

To: Dream 

"A DATE!" Yelled Techno

"What are we gonna do?"

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE MY LIFE


End file.
